Please, Don't
by keytakaoru
Summary: Kyuhyun sungguh membenci rencana Sungmin dan Victoria untuk menikah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia sampai harus menyakiti Sungmin untuk membuktikan perasaannya. Kyumin ff. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please Don't

Pairing : Kyumin

Length : twoshoot, maybe

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama, MPreg

Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh.

Cha, ini ff pair kyumin kedua saya. Special requesan Ari harus sukses, temen kuliah saya yang sebenernya udah berbulan-bulan lalu minta dibikinin nih ff. Sayangnya feel saya masih ke onkey kemarin-kemarin. Mian kalau ini ternyata tidak sesuai requesan critanya. Untuk chap awal emang sengaja dibikin mirip MV tapi untuk selanjutnya sesuai requesan, chap depan akan menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan sebenarnya antara Kyu, Vic ama Sungmin.

Please don't, please don't leave  
Don't know why Don't know why  
It's not even raining but outside the window  
You grow white and farther apart

Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds  
I turn away, not being able to see you leave me  
Tears eventually drop and I need to wipe them away now  
I don't know whether I should use the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away  
Why won't this trembling go away?

I pretend to be crazy and hold onto you but  
My body won't listen to me  
Intoxicated with the scent of you

I don't want to wake up forever

Please don't (please) don't leave please (please)  
Come back (come back) come back (come back)  
On top of the empty seat you left  
only your cold scent remains

Please don't, please don't leave  
Come back (come back) come back (come back)  
I will hold onto the remaining scent  
So come back to your place

"Vict, please jangan menggangguku terus."

"wae? haha… kau terlalu banyak diam akhir-akhir ini Kyu ah" Victoria mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, tapi dengan cepat ditepis kasar oleh tangan Kytuhyun.

"satu lagi, jebal jangan panggil aku kyu, aku tidak suka, panggil nama lengkapku, kyuhyun, bila perlu cho kyuhyun" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduk nyamannya menghindari Victoria. Ia selalu tidak bisa mengontrol diri setiap bertemu wajah cantik itu.

"kyu…"teriak Victoria ketika melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menyusul Kyuhyun seseorang dari belakang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"wae geurae chagi?"

"ah, min oppa, ani, kau lihat itu kelakuan Kyuhyun, dia selalu saja menghindariku tiap aku ke sini."

"yah, kau tidak perlu mengadu begitu dengan Sungmin hyung, ani hyung, Vict saja yang selalu mengangguku. Kau itu, aish…" Kyuhyun hampir saja menarik Victoria, namun gadis china itu dengan sengaja bersembunyi di balik punggung Sungmin.

"Kyu, dewasalah, kau itu sudah umur berapa mau main-main begini terus."

Kyuhyun kesal, bukan hanya karena Sungmin yang memarahinya namun juga karena Victoria yang memeletkan lidah mengejeknya di belakang punggung Sungmin.

"Huft… terserah kalian berdua. Kalian memang PASANGAN YANG SERASI."

Kyuhyun benar-benar jengkel dan memutuskan naik ke kamarnya daripada menghabiskan emosi berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Victoria.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba ia mengingat bahwa ada yang perlu disampaikan kepada Sungmin. Namja yang terpaut usia 2 tahun dengan Sungmin itu terpaksa kembali lagi menuruni tangga namun

DEG…

Kyuhyun melihatnya, dua pasang sejoli itu kini tengah berpelukan mesra, keduanya bahkan hampir berciuman. Sakit, entah apa yang tepat membuatnya sakit. Ia sudah tahu lama kalau Victoria telah menjadi kekasih Sungmin beberapa bulan ini tapi rasanya masih perih melihat sahabat cantiknya itu dekat dengan Sungmin.

Perlahan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Kyuhyun kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia masih punya hati untuk tidak menganggu acara "bermesraan" kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

####

"Kyu, kau tidak turun? Palli, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Teriak Sungmin dari luar pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Nde hyung, chakkaman"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan disambut oleh wajah Sungmin yang merajuk imut, sungguh Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana hyung satunya ini akan menikah dengan sikap yang masih kekanakan seperti itu. orang-orang bahkan mengatakan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tua dari Sungmin.

"kau marah padaku karena aku membela Vict?"

"ani, aku hanya sedang bad mood saja. Palli kita turun" Kyuhyun tanpa persetujuan Sungmin menarik lengan namja manis itu menuju ruang makan.

"annyeong Kyu. Kau sudah tidak mengambek lagi ?" sapa Victoria.

"yah, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Jam berapa sekarang? Kau harusnya sudah pulang. Kau tidak punya rumah eoh?"

"Kyu, kau jangan memulai lagi. Katamu tadi kau tidak marah. Aku heran, kalian dulu bukannya yang paling akrab? kalian bahkan sering melupakanku, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi sering sekali bertengkar karena hal sepele huh?" tegur Sungmin yang berakhir jadi curhatan tidak jelas darinya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi curhatan Sungmin, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan terus saja melanjutkan makan malamnya. Berharap ia cepat menyelesaikannya dan segera naik ke kamar tidurnya yang nyaman lagi, tanpa recokan Victoria atau Sungmin..

"oppa, haruskah kita mengatakannya sekarang ke Kyuhyun ?" tanya Victoria di sela-sela ketenangan makan malam Kyuhyun.

_Ayolah, kau tidak bisa merusak seleraku terus Vict_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"haruskah? Sekarang? " Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun emosi, mau tidak mau namja itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"wae? Ada apa lagi dengan kalian berdua?"

Victoria menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya ke hadapan Kyuhyun

"Sungmin oppa melamarku. Mungkin… ehm sebulan lagi kami menikah."

Kyuhyun melotot tidak percaya, ia menoleh ke hadapan Sungmin untuk memastikan pendengarannya ada yang salah namun sayangnya dengan mantap tatapan Kyuhyun dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"kalian akan menikah? Tidakkah terlalu cepat? Kalian bahkan baru memutuskan untuk jadian beberapa minggu lalu."

"wae? Kenapa harus menundanya kalau kami memang saling mencintai" jawab Sungmin sambil menuju ke arah Victoria, memeluk gadis itu untuk kesekian kali menunjukkan bahwa kemesraan mereka menjadi bukti keseriusan hubungan keduanya hingga akhirnya memilih untuk segera menikah.

"huh, mian, aku lupa kalau aku ada tugas yang harus segera dikerjakan. Kalian silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian." Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan hingga makan malam itu selesai. ia sudah muak dengan semua kenyataan ini.

####

"Kyu, kau akan menemaniku memilih baju pengantin kan?" tanya Vict ketika keduanya berada di kampus. Yah, mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Victoria adalah teman satu kampus. Sungmin? Karena ia beda 2 tahun dengan keduanya maka ia yang sudah lulus bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

"apa lagi maumu Vict? Kenapa tidak minta calon suamimu itu menemanimu?" entah kenapa Kyu selalu gusar tiap mengingat Victoria akan menikah dengan Sungmin.

"Ming oppa sedang sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan. Ayolah kyu, kau kan sahabat terbaikku!" Victoria terus menrik-narik lengan Kyuhyun berharap namja brunette itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Jujur Kyuhyun malas sekali meladeni permintaan ini tapi melihat Victoria memohon di depan kelasnya disertai beberapa pandangan mahasiswa lain yang seolah menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Tetap saja ia tidak tega menolak permintaan Victoria.

"ne..ne… kau ingin kita berangkat kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun sabar.

"besok Minggu, otte?"

"oke, aku akan menjemputmu tepat jam 10. Kau belum siap, kita tidak jadi berangkat."

"oke kyu-kyu. Gomawo sweety." Victoria diam-diam mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum melarikan diri menuju kelasnya.

_Apa itu tadi _pikir Kyuhyun. Hatinya berdetak lebih cepat setelah Victoria menciumnya namun ia segera mengabaikan perasaan itu dan segera menyusul Victoria menuju kelasnya.

####

Hari minggu tepat jam 10 Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan rumah Victoria. Sebentar saja Victoria sudah keluar menuju mobil Kyuhyun dengan keadaan terburu-buru.

"mian Kyu, aku terlambat 5 menit ya?" jangan heran Victoria meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun hanya karena terlambat 5 menit. Namja itu, Kyuhyun, bahkan akan rela membatalkan janji kalau saja orang yang ditunggunya telat lebih dari 1 menit.

"gwencahan, palli" jawab Kyuhyun angkuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Victoria yang kebanyakan mengambil alih pembicaraan, sisanya Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan sekedar anggukan. Victoria tidak menyadari itu tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun dari tadi hanya sibuk memandangi wajahnya, tidak benar-benar kentara, Kyuhyun beberapa kali menatap intens wajah cantik Victoria. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke tempat desaigner dimana Victoria memilih baju pengantinnya. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun menunggu sedangkan ia sendiri segera memilih-milih beberapa baju.

Victoria mencoba sebuah baju dan berniat menunjukkannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk meminta pendapat namja itu. ia menuruni tangga dengan elegan memperlihatkan bagaimana gaun cantiknya yang sesuai sekali dengan wajahnya bergerak perlahan melewati tiap undakan. Victoria sampai di undakan paling akhir dan melambaikan tangannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tersenyum manis menyadari Kyuhyun tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat penampilan Victoria.

"otte ?" Victoria berputar-putar di hadapan Kyuhyun memperlihatkan seluruh bagian gaun yang dikenakannya.

"kau … cantik sekali Vict. Gaun ini sesuai sekali. Sungmin hyung beruntung mendapatkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan memakai gaun ini di pesta pernikahanku nanti."

Victoria kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti gaunnya dengan baju yang diapakainya tadi. ia sudah tidak berniat mencoba gaun lain. Ia percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"kajja, aku akan menraktir kau es krim karena telah menjadi anak baik hari ini." Ajak Victoria kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di depan mobil.

"kau kira aku Sungmin hyung yang masih suka Es krim? Ani, kita langsung pulang saja. Aku masih banyak keperluan."

"kyu… kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kau berkata gaun tadi pas untukku hanya agar kau tidak berlama-lama menemaniku memilih gaun" tebak Victoria.

"ani. Kau benar-benar cantik menggunakan gaun tadi Vict. Sekarang kita pulang, kau harus menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum pernikahanmu kan?"

"ne" jawab Victoria lemas. Jujur ia berharap sebentar saja bisa bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu. mereka sudah lama sekali kehilangan moment berdua seperti ini.

####

Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya setelah mengantar Victoria. Ia kaget mendapati Sungmin ada di rumah.

"hyung, kau di rumah? Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"ani, ini kan hari minggu, aku libur Kyu"

"yah terkadang kau kan masih sibuk meski hari Minggu lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantar Victoria tadi?"

"aku memberi kesempatan kalian berdua"

"mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"kalian berdua jarang sekali akur akhir-akhir ini makanya aku menyuruh Victoria untuk meminta kau menemaninya."

"kau, sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku."

"aku tahu kyu, aku sangat tahu makanya aku melakukan ini semua" saat mengatakannya entah kenapa seperti ada hal lain yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

"kalau kau tahu perasaanku kau tidak akan melakukan ini Hyung." Kyuhyun yang emosi mendorong Sungmin hingga menghantam tembok di belakangnya.

"kau tahu hyung betapa tersiksanya aku beberapa hari ini? Yang ada di otakku hanya Victoria, Victoria dan dia terus."

"arra Kyu, aku tahu kau sakit hati karena pernikahan ini. Karena itu aku tadi memberimu waktu untuk berdua dengan Vict"

"tunggu, apa kau kira aku sakit hati karena gadis itu? ini semuanya karenamu hyung. Karena kau aku hampir saja gila setiap melihat wajah Victoria. Karena kau aku jadi membenci Victoria. Karena kau tiap aku melihat Victoria yang cantik itu aku semakin sakit menyadari kau memilih orang yang benar-benar tidak bisa kugantikan. Karena kau hyung, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. Ia jatuh terduduk setelah mengatakan perasaannya yang diiringi dengan tangisan tanpa suara oleh Sungmin.

"arra Kyu, arra… aku bahkan lebih tau perasaanmu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya. Karena itu aku memilih jalan ini. Aku tidak mau kau semakin menyukaiku"

"MWO? Kau sengaja menikahi Vict hanya untuk menghindariku? Kau ingin aku tidak mengusikmu dan menjadikanmu sepertiku? Seorang Gay? Ani, aku bukan Gay karena yang kucintai hanya kau bukan namja lain."

"nde" Sungmin menyerah, ia mengakui semuanya dan ikut terduduk, ingin mencoba menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang entah kapan mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata indah itu.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin menuju sofa, merebahkan namja itu di bawahnya. Tidak lupa menampilkan evil smirk yang biasanya justru membuat hati para yeoja meleleh.

"kau yang membuatnya seperti ini hyung. Sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diriku. Kau sengaja menghindariku dan aku akan membuat kau tidak hanya menjadi sepertiku. Tapi tubuhmu ini, akan jadi sepenuhnya milikki juga."

"K..Kyu…ani…"

Hmphhh….

Kyuhyun memaksakan ciuman pada Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba memberontak tapi apa daya kemarahan Kyuhyun telah meningkatkan kekuatan cengkraman tangannya.

Selama beberapa saat Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah hingga Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

PLAK…

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras, mencoba menyadarkan namja itu.

"Kau gila Kyu"

"ya, aku gila karenamu. Aku bingung harus tetap mencintaimu atau tidak. Maka dari itu aku harus memastikannya dengan melakukan ini"

Sungmin belum sempat menjawab ketika Kyuhyun kembali mendorong Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan melahap bibir Sungmin kembali dengan penuh nafsu. Malam itu, pekatnya malam membuat sang matahari harus kehilangan sinarnya, sang iblis yang menguasai hati Kyuhyun telah mematahkan sayap rapuh milik Sungmin.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Please Don't**

**Pairing : Kyumin**

**Length : twoshoot, maybe**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama, MPreg**

**Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh.**

My love is like a red rose

It may be beautiful now

But my sharp thorns will hurt you

My love is like a red rose

Yes, I may be fragrant

But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you

Don't look at me with that light glance

Don't speak of love easily

If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too

Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday

Don't trust me too much

You don't know me that well yet

So just run away

Seeing your confidence makes me feel so bad for you

Your confident footsteps toward me looks so pitiful today

Emotions? That's an extravagance to me

Love? That's Obsession's best friend

So run away just run away

Cuz you and I must come to an end

Sungmin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya keesokan hari karena bayang-bayang matahari yang terlalu silau menusuk matanya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun namun ada yang salah di sini. Ia sadar kalau ia bukan berada di kamarnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan menyadari benar kalau itu kamar Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi yang akan membangun kesan dingin pada kamarnya lengkap dengan cat putih dan minim perabotan, tanpa poto yang tertempel di dinding, hiasan atau semacamnya. Kamar itu benar-benar menggambarkan sang pemilik.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menggerakkan tubuhnya berniat bangkit namun seketika itu juga meringis kesakitan. Kini ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya ia tahu apa yang membuatnya berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Kyuhyun telah merenggut apa yang seharusnya ia lindungi sebelum menikah, padahal hanya tinggal menunggu hari ia akan menikah dengan Victoria.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu masih tertidur. Wajah tampannya tampak polos sekali di saat seperti ini. Hati Sungmin makin perih menyadari bahwa ketika mata itu membuka nanti tidak akan ada lagi tatapan sayang untuknya, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sepenuhnya membenci dirinya sekarang.

Sungmin berusaha kembali bangkit menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"mau kemana kau hyung ? kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah kita selesai bercinta?" tanya Kyuhyun mengejek, benar saja sorot mata itu tampak lebih kelam dari sebelumnya. Sungmin menyadarinya kalau setelah ini hubungan mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Tinggal menunggu hari aku akan menikahi Vict dan kau melakukan ini. Dimana hatimu Kyu? Paling tidak harusnya kau kasihan pada Vict." Jawab Sungmin marah.

"karena itu batalkan pernikahanmu. Kau tidak pantas untuk Vict sekarang hyung, lagipula aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar mencintai Vict."

"itu urusanku Kyu, kami sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menentangnya apalagi hanya seseorang sepertimu."

"kau memang namja brengsek hyung. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang dan tetap kekeh menikahi Vict," Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan evil smirknya.

"lalu kau ini apa huh? Adakah kata yang lebih dari 'brengsek' ? kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri Kyu dan kau tega melakukan ini beberapa hari sebelum aku menikah. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas berkata apapun mengenai diriku."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi serta mengabaikan rasa sakitnya yang masih tersisa Sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang kini sendiri menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Semua orang memang tidak akan mengira bahwa namja yang terkenal evil itu kini menangis tanpa suara. Ia menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin, ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Sungminnya. Tapi apa? sekarang Sungmin bahkan makin membenci dirinya dan sama sekali tidak berniat membatalkan pernikahannya.

####

"oppaaaaaa…."

"Vict, kau sudah datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sungmin dari ujung ruangan, kamarnya.

"oppa, kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu? Kau sakit?"

"a..a..anio, aku hanya jatuh dari kamar mandi tadi." jawab Sungmin gelagapan.

"ish, kau ini tidak hati-hati sekali. Kajja aku bantu kau berjalan"

Victoria memegangi tangan Sungmin membantunya berjalan sedangkan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan yeoja itu miris, ada wajah tak rela menyakiti gadis manis itu. Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"gomawo vict" kata Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di meja makan.

"keundae, kenapa kau kemari sepagi ini ?"

"aku membawakanmu sarapan oppa, kau belum memasak apapun kan?"

"haha… kau tahu saja. Kajja kita cicipi masakanmu. Apa kau sudah pintar memasak? Terakhir kali kau hampir meracuniku tau" ejek Sungmin bercanda.

"yah oppa, aku sudah kursus 1 bulan penuh, kali ini pasti enak. Oh iya, Kyu, oediga? Ayo kita ajak dia makan bersama."

"tidak usah. Anak itu tidak pernah sarapan."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, ia duduk di hadapan Victoria sambil menyunggingkan evil smirk menghadap Sungmin.

"kata siapa, aku kan harus mencicipi masakan calon istri hyungku, iya kan Vict?"

"n..ne. hihi... tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata tidak enak ya."

"ani, lagipula kau tidak usah khawatir kalau masakanmu tidak enak, calon suamimu itu pasti dengan senang hati akan memasak untukmu." Sindir Kyuhyun.

"yah Kyu. Kau mengejekku eoh? Aku tahu kalau Sungmin oppa memang lebih pandai memasak dariku tapi tidak usah diperjelas. Owh iya, aku lupa, ini" Victoria menyerahkan undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

"kau harus janji untuk datang."

"mian, aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kyuhyun pergi ke belakang dengan membawa undangan pernikahan Sungmin, sampai di dapur ia meremas undangan itu erat kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kyuhyun tertunduk berpegangan pada tembok, rasanya kepalanya begitu pusing sekarang. Semuanya seolah berputar mengelilingi dirinya. Namun sedetik kemudian sentuhan lembut di pundaknya membuat ia mendongakkan kepala, wajah Sungmin yang manis itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"kumohon datanglah Kyu, setidaknya untuk Victoria" kata Sungmin sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan.

"aku tidak peduli" sahut Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin yang sekarang bahkan tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

####

Hari pernikahan Sungmin dan Victoria akhirnya tiba. Keduanya pun resmi sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Disana-sini tampak sekali kebahagiaan dari orang-orang terdekat keduanya. Namun yang tampak di depan tidaklah sama seperti yang ada di dalam hati. Sungmin dan Victoria mungkin terlihat penuh tawa namun di dalam hati keduanya mereka tahu bahwa ada hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadikan hari pernikahan ini bahagia. Ya, Kyuhyun.

Namja itu sejak Victoria mengunjungi Sungmin terakhir kali dan menyerahkan undangan pernikahan mereka, tidak pernah kembali. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah kontrakan yang sebelumnya telah disewa oleh Sungmin dan dirinya begitu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul untuk berkuliah. Sejak saat itu Sungmin dan Victoria bahkan jarang bertemu hingga tanggal pernikahan ini tiba. Semuanya telah direncanakan dan mereka tidak bisa mundur. Setidaknya mereka berharap Kyuhyun akan datang ke hari istimewa ini untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Dan sepertinya harapan mereka terkabul.

"Kyu… " teriak Victoria ketika melihat siluet Kyuhyun dari jauh.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Victoria dan Sungmin,

"kau tampak cantik Vict dengan gaun itu, aku sudah bilang kan?" senyum Kyuhyun canggung. Semuanya memang tampak serba aneh ketika kau tidak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang terdekatmu bahkan meski itu hanya beberapa minggu.

"ne, ini gaun pilihanmu. Gomawo, karena sudah memilihkannya dan karena sudah datang hari ini. Kau kemana saja selama ini huh?"

"eh? Aku mengunjungi orang tuaku. Mereka merindukanku. Haha…"

"arrasso" sebenarnya Victoria tau sekali sahabatnya itu pasti berbohong, bukan hal yang sulit mengetahui kapan Kyuhyun berbohong, gadis cantik itu telah hidup bersama Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun sampai hafal segala tabiat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan Victoria dengan Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana hyung, kau… terlihat tampan"

"gomawo"

"Cha, ayo kita foto bersama" Victoria menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, menempatkan keduanya di masing-masing sisinya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya. Sejenak Vict mencoba merapikan rambut Sungmin dan itu membuat hati Kyuhyun berderak, namun tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan. Inilah akhir dan dia harusnya sudah menyerah.

"ahjhussi, tolong ambil gambar yang cantik untuk kami bertiga ne?"

####

Setelah menikah, Victoria pindah ke rumah Sungmin yang dahulu ditempati suaminya itu bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah itu daripada membeli rumah baru. Victoria tampaknya terlalu senang melihat suasana familiar di rumah itu. ia terus berkeliling rumah yang bahkan ia sudah hafal setiap jengkalnya.

"oppa, ini benar rumahmu? "

"wae? Kau bahagia eoh punya suami kaya?" ledek Sungmin bercanda.

"oppa… anio. Aku pikir ini cuma rumah kontrakan dulunya."

"ah, itu pasti kau mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun. Anak itu tidak mau bergantung pada orang tua jadi dia mau menyewa rumah saja. Tapi appaku sebenarnya telah menyediakan rumah ini untukku, jadi aku katakan saja pada Kyuhyun kalau rumah ini aku yang menyewanya dan dia bisa berbagi denganku."

"arra. Oppa apa kau bahagia tinggal bersama Kyu dulu?"

"apa maksudmu? "

"ani…ani… aku hanya takut kau tidak sebahagia saat tinggal dengan Kyuhyun dibanding sekarang tinggal bersamaku."

"kau itu bicara apa Vict? Tentu saja aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang."

Victoria tersenyum miris. Sungmin bahkan tidak bilang kalau dia bahagia tinggal dengannya.

"geurae, palli kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam di bawah!"

Sungmin dan Victoria turun ke bawah dimana terdapat ruang makan yang mengingatkan mereka akan saat-saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak dipungkiri kalau keduanya masih saja merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Victoria punya alasannya masing-masing untuk itu.

"kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Sungmin kepada Victoria sebagai pengalihan akan suasana tidak mengenakkan sebelumnya.

"hehe, aku memesannya. Mian, aku belum percaya diri untuk memasak lagi. Gwenchana?"

"haha… gwenchana Vict."

Sungmin bersiap untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, namun bau makanan yang terhidang tiba-tiba membuat dirinya merasa sangat mual. tidak dapat lagi menahan dirinya, akhirnya Sungmin sedikit berlari menuju westafel yang berada di dapur. Ia berusaha untuk memuntahkan makanannya namun tidak ada yang keluar. Ia hanya merasa mual dan mual, plus sedikit pusing sejujurnya dari kemarin malam.

"oppa gwencahana?" tanya Victoria setelah ia berhasil menyusul Sungmin.

"gwenchana Vict, ayo kita kembali ke ruang makan." Jawab Sungmin lirih, tenaganya habis terkuras karena mual-mual tadi.

"ani, kita harus memanggil dokter pribadimu. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa."

"tidak usah Vict, aku baik-baik saja, jinjja!"

Tampaknya Victoria terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin jadi tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sungmin ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi dokter pribadi Sungmin.

####

"Sungmin shi, dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan kalau kau positif hamil."

"MWO? Kau tidak usah bercanda uisanim"

"ani Sungmin shi, ingat aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau kau itu special? Inilah yang akhirnya terjadi."

"maldwo andwae. Gotjimal! Kka! aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan."

"Jusunghamnida Sungmin shi karena aku harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini kepadamu."

"apa maksudmu? Apakah ada hal lain ?"

"ne. kau terpaksa juga harus menggugurkannya karena itu akan sangat membahayakan kesehatanmu."

"neo micheosso? Kau baru saja bilang aku hamil dan sebentar kemudian kau mengatakan aku harus menggugurkannya? Shireo. Kka…kka… aku tidak ingin mempercayai ucapanmu. Kka…" teriak Sungmin dari kamar tempat ia berbaring, mau tidak mau dokter itu beranjak pergi dengan masih mengucapkan kata maaf lirih pada Sungmin.

Sungmin begitu frustasi dengan apa yang ia dengar. _Kegilaan macam apa ini_ pikirnya. Ia terus saja melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya tanpa menyadari kalau Victoria sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"oppa…"

"Vict ?" Sungmin kaget sekali mendapati Victoria yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"apa itu anak Kyuhyun?" tanya Victoria hati-hati.

"mianhae Vict, mianhae…" jawab Sungmin dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Victoria.

Victoria jatuh terduduk di lantai samping ranjang Sungmin berada. Ia tahu meski Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Permintaan maaf itu telah mengindikasikan bahwa yang ia duga adalah benar.

####

"Vict, kau mau pergi lagi ?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati, berusaha tidak menyakiti hati yeoja cantik itu.

"heum…" sahut Victoria tampak acuh.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kabar Sungmin hamil dan yang dilakukan Victoria setelah itu hanya pergi dan pergi entah kemana. Sungmin tentu saja tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak berhak mengatur istrinya itu lagi.

"berhati-hatilah dan jangan pulang malam."

Victoria tampak tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sungmin, ia melenggang keluar begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya.

Sungmin memandang perih pintu tempat dimana baru saja Victoria keluar. Ia sungguh tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Sungmin hendak berbalik ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Secepatnya ia membuka pintu berharap Victoria urung pergi namun…

"annyeong Hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos, orang tidak akan bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang sebenarnya terdapat di balik wajah stoic itu.

"an..annyeong Kyu." Jawab Sungmin gemetar, entah Karena alasan apa ia tiba-tiba jadi takut bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin begitu saja bahkan sebelum Sungmin mempersilahkannya.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal. Dimana istrimu Hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba menerangkan situasinya ketika melihat tatapan Sungmin seolah berkata _"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

"di..dia keluar."

"Yah, daebak. Kalian baru beberapa hari menikah dan isrimu sudah kelayapan sendiri."

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Kyu?"

"ani, aku hanya menebak-nebak saja apa istrimu itu tidak berselingkuh di belakangmu? Mungkin ia sudah tau kalau kita ada sesuatu hubungan."

DEG…

Sungmin terkesiap dengan tebakan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Kyuhyun tau semuanya bahkan sebelum ia bercerita. Victoria sekarang mungkin pergi meninggalkannya karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak ingat siapa yang kau bicarakan? Victoria itu sahabatmu Kyu, kau harusnya tahu bagaimana dia." Jawab Sungmin marah.

"aku kan hanya menebak Hyung, algipula aku sudah lama tidak kontak dengannya jadi siapa tahu sikapnya berubah."

"KAU…PERGI DARI SINI kalau hanya ingin menjelek-jelekkan istriku."

"wae? Kau tak terima hyung. Bukankah dulu akulah yang paling menjadi kesayanganmu? Sepertinya posisiku telah tergeser sekarang huh."

"KKA…"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keluar namun sebelum itu terjadi Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menepis tangan Sungmin yang justru berakibat jatuhnya Sungmin.

"arghh…" Sungmin mengerang kesakitan, ia meremas erat perutnya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun menjadi cemas, ia tidak menduga kalau gerakan kecilnya tadi justru mengakibatkan Sungmin seperti ini. Kyuhyun semakin takut ketika melihat darah menggenang di lantai sekitar Sungmin terjatuh.

Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membawa Sungmin menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

####

"Anda saudaranya ?" tanya dokter ketika selesai memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"saya kira kita harus segera menggugurkan kandungannya. Akibat jatuh tadi cukup berbahaya tapi tidak sampai menyebabkan Sungmin shi keguguran. Namun, karena penyakit Leukiminya makin parah ketika dia mengandung, mempertahankan janin itu akan menyebabkan resiko kematian untuk Sungmin shi."

"MWO? Mengandung? Leukimia? Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun panic bercampur bingung.

Tbc…

Title : Please Don't

Pairing : Kyumin

Length : twoshoot, maybe

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama, MPreg

Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh.


End file.
